A database management system can allow for the storage and retrieval of a variety of data. A database can be used to organize data into one or more tables having a set of columns and rows of data. Each table in a database typically represents a particular entity or concept, the columns represent values attributed to the entity or concept, and the rows represent instances of that type of entity having particular values.